sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chińczyk z szafy i książka Su
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Kolejne opowiadanie z serii "Życie Su"... = Opowiadanie = Był ciemny deszczowy ranek godzina 8.00 nasza Su pakowała się do szkoły również zabrała książke ,którą dała jej Cyrka.Su wyszła do szkoły nie zauważając ,że śledzi ją chińczyk z jej szafy.Po drodze potknęła się o kogoś nogę i wpada do błotnistej i brudnej kałuży twarzą. Su - O jaka ta kałuża jest mokra *robi głupią minę*. ???-*klaszcze*Brawo,brawo Su kiedy to odkryłaś? Su wstaje i się rozgląda. Su - *pisk* Chyba się posikałam? Nataniella - *facepalm* Su! Su - Nata? Nataniella bierze za rękę Su i biegną do szkoły nie zauważając chińczyka śledzącego je. Su na korytarzu wypada jej książka od Cyrki. Irys zauważa książkę i ją podnosi. Tym czasem wpada na nią chińczyk z szafy Su. Irys - Pomocy *drze się*! Chińczyk schodzi z Irys. Irys - Kim ty jesteś? Chińczyk gada po chińsku, a Irys rozumie tylko jedno zdanie. Irys - Dobrze Pekin. Pekin bierze za rękę Irys i biegnie za Natą i Su. Su - Nata stój! Nataniella się zatrzymuje,a Su na nią wymiotuje. Nataniella rozwala ścianę i widzi dyrektorkę grającą w butelkę z Kiki i Titi. Nataniella - WTF?! Su - *drze się* Cześć ciociu *macha jej*! Dyrektorka przeklina i zasłania ścianę zasłoną. Su - *drze się* Od przeklinania dupa rośnie! Nataniella - *facepalm* Doganiają je Irys i Pekin Su - Pekin?! Irys - Su skąd się tu wzięłaś? Su-No więc kiedy rodzice byli młodzi mocno się.... Nataniella krzyczy przez megafon. Nataniella - Nie oto jej chodziło! Irys - *wskazuje na Pekina* Co to za molestant?! Su - A ty tu czego *mówi do Pekina*?! Nataniella - Kto to? Su - To jest... kim on jest? Irys - To sobie przypomnij i powiedz mi co to za książka. Su - Co to jest książka *patrzy się głupio*? Nataniella zabiera książkę i ją czyta. Nataniella - Tu są bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Irys - Czyli? Su - Tą książkę dostałam od jakieś dziewczyny z piórami. Irys - A jaki to był rodzaj ptaka? Su - O czym my gadamy i co to jest ptak? Nataniella -W tej książce jest napisane dlaczego Su jest głupia. Irys - A od czego? Nataniella - Otóż wielka komórka głupawości nazywana WKG zjada umysł Su, a wydala głupotę, która się bezgranicznie rozmnaża po jej mózgu. Pekin uderza w gong i przestrasza Su. Su wstaje jak oparzona. Su - Przypomniało mi się! Dziewczyny - Wiesz kim jest ten chińczyk? Su-Że co *spada na podłogę*? Nataniella - I WKG nie da się wyleczyć. Su - *wstaje* Przychodzi Titi. Titi - Siema! Więc chcecie się dowiedzieć kim jest ten chińczyk? Dziewczyny oprócz Su - Tak! Titi - Więc to było na imprezie u rodziców Su, a ja się opiłam jak i rodzice Su więc zaczęliśmy grać w pokera na (prawdziwe) pieniądze. Wygrywałam wtedy rodzicom Su kasa się skończyła więc powiedzieli, że jeśli ja wygram zabieram całą kasę, a jeśli oni wygrają zabierają kasę lecą na Hawaje i oddają mi Su i Pekina. Ja się zgodziłam i niestety przegrałam wtedy rodzice Su zabrali całą kasę i odlecieli na Hawaje. Wtedy poszłam do domu razem z Su i Pekinem, w domu Pekin schował się w szafie Su, z gongiem, który dałam mu na przechowanie i mi daje kiedy chce obudzić Su niestety to nie przynosiło efektu. Ale spodobała mu się szafa Su i daje jej ubrania jakie on chce jej dać, ale Su to pasuje i... Irys - To już wiadomo dlaczego Su ma jedną skarpetę niebieską, drugą sraczkowatą. Titi - I co niedziele Pekin kładzie się obok Su. Dziewczyny odsuwają się od Pekina. Titi - Pekin do domu i to już! Pekin wraca do domu, a Titi wraca do gry z dyrektorką i Kiki. I tak wygląda historia Pekina z szafy i książki o głupocie (chorobie) Su. Koniec = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Chińczyk z szafy i książka Su" by Nataniella? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Sucrette